


Elsanna Week 2014

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of pieces written for Elsanna Week (2014) on Tumblr.  Follow me there at dances-in-ashes for updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One:  Cuddling

**WARNINGS: Mild violence depictions, feelings, potential incest (can still be viewed as platonic siblings)**

It had happened again, the nightmare.

She couldn’t control her powers, and she’d driven a spear of ice through Anna’s chest. And, like always, no matter what she did, her little sister always died in her arms, always stained her hands with blood. Once more, she awoke in tears, sobbing the girl’s name.

Tonight there was an unnatural chill in the air when she woke, and Elsa had to consciously reign in her emotions to keep from seeing her breath. The frost that had settled on her bed sheets crackled lightly as she threw off the covers and forced herself from the bed, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort rather than warmth. It wasn’t the cold that was bothering her.

Elsa rubbed a hand against her eyes, forcing away the evidence of her crying, then glanced about her bedroom. It was vast and full of fine things, befitting her station as queen, but it was also quiet and lonely.

And so it was that she found herself in Anna’s room, climbing into bed like a lost child seeking refuge.

The young girl only barely stirred as Elsa slipped under the covers beside her, but once the touching started she quickly became wide awake. It was so unlike Elsa to touch; rather, it was quite difficult for her not to flinch away at contact. This, more than anything, is what woke her.

It had started with a tentative brush of fingertips against her shoulder, then fingers pushing back her unruly hair, the bed shifted and their arms touched together, a trembling palm came to rest over her heart.

"Elsa?" she asked tentatively, feeling her sister tuck another errant strand of hair behind her ear.

There was a choked sob in the darkness, and arms slid around Anna's middle to draw her in close. Tears started again, and Anna fought sleep to hold her sister as fiercely as she was able.

"Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’ll always be here."

She didn’t need to ask, because she knew. Elsa’s nightmares often kept her awake at night, and though she didn’t know the intimate details, she guessed they centered around her. Even after all this time, Elsa still blamed herself, still hated herself, still hadn’t forgiven herself. Perhaps, despite Anna's kind words and protests, she never would.

So she held her older sister all the tighter, trying her best to soothe away the fear.

"It’s okay, Elsa. I’m right here, what do you need?" She buried her nose and lips in those platinum blonde curls, filling her lungs with the familiar scent of ice.

The words were terribly broken, but when Elsa asked to be held, to be reassured, Anna obliged. She took her sister fully into her embrace, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. She tangled their legs together and allowed cool palms to slide just under the hem of her night shirt.

After some time Elsa’s crying and desperate, clutching fingers turned into peaceful sleep, wrapped neatly in Anna’s embrace. And it was only once the queen was sleeping peacefully in her arms that Anna found the sense to nod off as well, cuddling her older sister in the hopes of fending off her demons.


	2. Day Two:  First Kiss

It had turned out to be quite a wonderful spring day, the beginnings of warmth in the air and a mild breeze coming in off the ocean. Things were blooming and sprouting and so very green that it was almost hard to imagine all of this had been white only a few months prior.

So far, however, Elsa was not entirely happy with the trip Anna had decided to take them on. 

It involved a horse (a creature with which Elsa was not acquainted with, seeing as how she had spent most of her childhood indoors), a basket stuffed with food lashed to the make-shift saddle (knowing Anna, it was most likely cakes and pastries), an old blanket, and Elsa clinging tightly to Anna as they made their way from the castle.

At first Anna had let the blood bay gallop, wanting to put as much distance between herself and the bustle of civilization as possible. She, of course, found the thundering of hooves beneath her and the wind in her face exhilarating; the same, it seemed, could not be said of her older sister. Elsa, sitting behind her, had spent most of the ride pressed to Anna’s back, her arms around the girl’s waist, eyes closed and face pressed to Anna’s shoulder. 

Once they reached the countryside, Anna gave the horse some slack, and his gallops slowed to an amiable walk. 

“Are you okay?”

After a brief hesitation, she heard a muffled “yes,” and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, we’re nearly there now, and we’re going slow… you’d probably be okay if you just focused on where we are, not how.” It took a moment, but eventually the older girl untucked herself to look around them.

It was a meadow, like any other, with birds calling across the stands of trees at each other, and bees buzzing along the tops of the grasses. A squirrel chattered away at them from a low-hanging branch as they passed by, and several rabbits bounded out of their path to denser brush. She loosened her hold on Anna a bit, gaining confidence now that she wasn’t in danger of falling of a speeding horse; Anna, feeling the change, just grinned.

“Where are we going?” Elsa finally asked after a period of time, the scenery having changed to something a little more rugged. Big boulders were imbedded in the ground, and the trees were thicker and more numerous here. The horse was now taking very deliberate steps, ensuring his footing on the terrain before putting so much weight down, and eventually they ascended the side of the mountain just high enough that, looking out over the land, they could see Arendelle nestled in the harbor.

“Just around these rocks, and,” the horse lurched a little as it happily took the last step up onto more level earth, making Elsa squeak and throw her arms once again around Anna, but the girl was much to excited to notice, “we’re here!”

Here, as it turned out, was a small clearing where a stream running down the mountain had encountered more rock than it could weather and had pooled before simply casting itself over the edge. A young pine sapling had anchored itself at the edge, somehow surviving where it should perish, and a spray of little white flowers decorated the large mossy boulder that protected the western edge. It was a cute, and arguably private, little retreat, and Elsa had little more to say but ‘it’s so pretty, Anna!’ because she was too busy staring in wonder.

“Yea, I found it some time ago,” the girl replied sheepishly, dismounting then helping Elsa do the same. She tied the horse to a tree and grabbed all the supplies she’d brought with her, insisting vehemently that her sister let her set everything up herself. And so Elsa entertained herself with the flowers until the blanket had been spread out and food had been set upon it.

“Okay, everything’s ready. Let’s eat!”

Elsa smiled at the girl’s exuberance, and settled in beside her to share the sandwiches (there’s a surprise) Anna had made and packed herself. 

Okay, so minus the whole horse thing, this day was actually not so bad. 

A little prompting from the queen got the red head to spill the story of how she’d come to find this place, which sounded a lot like the fancy way of saying ‘I got lost,’ halfway through the bottle of strawberry wine that Anna had snuck from the kitchen. 

Elsa was in the midst of chiding the girl about ‘adventuring’ off on her own when suddenly there were warm, soft lips against her mouth, moving just slightly, and before she could even register the sweet taste they were gone. Silenced and dumbstruck, she turned to stare at Anna who blushed lightly and brought the wine back to her lips.


End file.
